


Watching and waiting

by millygal



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Annie's not sure exactly when they'll wake up and smell the coffee. She just knows they will.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something from Annie's pov.

Annie sometimes wonders how long it'll take the pair of them to come to their bloody senses. Stubborn, so very stubborn. She's not entirely sure whether it's pigheadedness or just that they haven't really put a name to what it is they're feeling.

There's a masochistic slice of her psyche that wants to push, keep on pushing until one or the other of them figures it out.

She feels a little like a voyeur, because she can see things the others can't, she's privy to some wonderfully charged and intimate moments. Even though she should be spitting feathers that the man who's professed to love and need her, is secretly lusting after someone else, she's not. She can't bring herself to mind when she can see with her own eyes how much they mean to each other.

There are days when all she wants to do is bang their heads together and tell them to get the fuck on with it.

Despite the fact that she loves Sam, loves him with everything she has, she simply can not justify keeping the two of them apart because of the way she feels. 

The not too self destructive part of her mind doesn't exactly want to speed the process up, not when she's truly, despite knowing her and Sam aren't meant to be, having a wonderful time.

They're living on borrowed time.

One day he'll wake up and realize exactly where he wants to be and who it is he wants to be with.

On that day, Annie'll let him go because she understands with perfect clarity, Sam was never really hers to begin with.

She and Sam could very well have a perfect life, happy and contented, but there'll always be a little part of his heart that belongs to someone else.

She watches Sam watching him and finds herself willing them to make a move. It's not normal, she's a psych major so she knows exactly how not normal it is but she can't help hoping Sam'll finally find the nerve to speak up.

It's got a lot to do with wanting him happy. She'd rather Sam was living the life he wanted with him than living a lie with her.

She knows she could be completely off base, they might just be really good friends with a special connection, she very much doubts it though.

Sam lets go of her hand, stands and walks towards him, shoulders squared, back straight. She watches Sam lean in close, rest a hand on the other man's arm and whisper something in his ear.

Mixed in with all the loss and regret, there's a tiny spark of something else. Hope. If they can manage it, there's definitely hope for the rest of humanity.

As Sam pushes Gene towards his office and shuts the door, Annie finds herself smiling.

At last.

  



End file.
